


Partners, Friends and More

by PattRose



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian doesn’t want to just be John’s love interest for the moment.  He wants friendship and more. </p><p> </p><p>Warning: This is only the second one I've written.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners, Friends and More

Partners, Friends and More  
By Patt

 

Fandom: Almost Human  
Summary: Dorian doesn’t want to just be John’s love interest for the moment. He wants friendship and more.   
Warnings: Only my second story in this fandom.   
Rating: Teen  
Genre: Pre-slash to Slash  
Word Count: 1725  
Notes: I love this new show and have only seen two of them so far, but couldn’t stop from writing something. I hope the show lasts a long, long while.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/AlmostHuman_zpsa954d8ba.jpg.html)

John Kennex and his partner, Dorian were busy that morning. They went to check out a robbery and found one across the street in progress. Dorian found it odd that John seemed excited about that. They and the other team members surrounded the store and called in for more back up. The men inside the store had super weapons on them that were going to be hard to fight against. They stayed behind the barrier until backup came with bigger guns. First they put on their vests and helmets. Then John and Dorian moved in for the kill. They had already been there for two hours and John was in no mood to just sit around and wait for them to give up and die trying to fight their way out. John decided that he and Dorian would try and get them out the old fashioned way. They were going to walk in, guns blazing and see if they could get them that way. 

Captain Maldonado walked up and said, “I’m not wild about this idea of yours. What do you think, Dorian?”

“I back my partner up all the way. If he thinks this will work, then it will probably work. Just let us do our jobs and we’ll call when we need help,” Dorian said, nicely. He didn’t want her to feel like she was being brushed aside. 

“Both of you, be careful,” she said as she walked back to the barrier she was standing behind in the beginning. 

“Thanks, Captain,” John shouted as he and Dorian walked up to the front door. They both had some very effective weapons on their bodies and in their hands. They were a force to be reckoned with. 

Dorian looked over at John and said, “Let’s hope we live to regret this later.”

John laughed and they opened the door and walked in. The shooting started right away. Everyone on the streets was waiting anxiously for John or Dorian to let them know something, but instead they just heard more gunfire. They all stood ready for the worst, but instead the door opened and out walked Dorian and John with four men in cuffs. Everyone was hollering at the same time to let John know how well he did. Dorian noticed that no one thanked him. 

John disposed of the perps into a car to go to the station and turned and said, “Why are you all thanking just me? Without my partner, I would have been dead, in a couple of seconds. These guys were good. But luckily Dorian’s better. Pat him on the back if you want to praise someone.”

They all did exactly that and Dorian found it most exciting. The human’s were accepting him a little more every day. Dorian was very pleased. 

“What’s next partner?” Dorian asked. 

“The dreaded paperwork. I hate it, but it has to be filed so we can put those guys away for a long, long time.” John walked towards his vehicle and Dorian followed close behind. 

As soon as they were inside the car, Dorian asked, “Why did you do that today?”

“Why did I do what?” John wondered. 

“You made everyone pat me on the back. Why did this mean so much to you?” 

“Dorian, they have to learn to accept you and they will if I accept you too. I’ve already asked you to move in with me and go on a date. I think I’m accepting you pretty well, wouldn’t you say?” John inquired, smiling like crazy. 

“You are happy, John.” 

“Yes, I’m happy to be alive. That probably wasn’t the best plan I’ve ever come up with, but it worked, so who am I to bitch about it?”

“I did tell you it wasn’t the best idea in the world, didn’t I?” Dorian asked. 

“Yes, you did. But, you backed me up all the way. Thanks, partner.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll always have your back, John.”

John parked the car and they both walked into the station to do their most hated job. Both men hated paperwork. Dorian might have been really fast at typing, but he still hated it. He agreed with John, it was totally boring.

Once they were done with all of the paperwork, had the perps in custody and ready for arraignment, they walked into Captain Maldonado’s office to give a verbal report. 

“You two did really well today. I’m proud to have you on my team. Especially with not being able to trust just anyone, it’s nice to know I have you two in my corner. Thank you,” the Captain said. 

“Wow, that’s the most I think you’ve ever said. You’re welcome. Now, what do you think about letting us have the rest of the day off. I think we deserve it,” John said. 

“I agree. Go have something to eat and relax. I don’t know what androids do to relax, but whatever works for Dorian. You, I don’t even want to know,” she said, smiling. 

“See you tomorrow,” John said. 

“Thank you, Captain. We’ll be here bright and early tomorrow,” Dorian assured her. 

They both walked out of her office and went down to the parking garage. Once they were in, Dorian asked, “Why did we take off for the day?”

“I thought we should get to know each other a little better. Do you have a problem with that?” John looked over at him and smiled. 

Dorian smiled back and said, “I like this idea. What do you do in your spare time?”

“I love to read. Anything old is my favorite. I just got done reading an entire collection of oldies from a writer named James Patterson. I love his books. Have you ever read any of them?” John asked. 

“Yes, I have. I agree with you on his books. I have an extensive library in my matrix that I call upon whenever I have down time. I love to read. I think it’s one of the best and most relaxing things to do.”

“I wonder if we have anything else in common.” John said. 

“I like old movies, too. Do you ever watch old movies? I especially liked the ones with robots in them. I find them comical,” Dorian said. 

“I don’t know that I’ve seen many with robots in them. Maybe you have to share your library, Dorian.”

“It’s in my head, I can’t share. But I can tell you the names of some of them and we can get them at the rental place and watch them. It’s amazing how those rental places are making money like crazy because no movies are being made now. There is too much crime, no time for entertainment,” Dorian said, sadly. 

“Do you know, I rented a movie the other night and it cost more than my meal did? But it was worth it. I really enjoyed it.”

“I don’t have the funds to rent movies. I just realized that. It’s not fair that you have to rent them each time. I’m going to ask Rudy if he can give me a cable that could hook up to your computer to watch the movies I can see. Would that work for you, John?”

“That would be great, but Rudy might not have anything like that,” John pointed out. 

“Oh, you don’t know Rudy like I know Rudy. He’s not going to just give up, he’ll die trying.”

Both men laughed as John pulled into his parking place at his house. They got out and walked into the living room and John said, “Sit, take a load off.”

“A load of what?” Dorian asked. 

“It means get off your feet for awhile. Sit down,” John explained. 

“Understood and added to my vocabulary.”

“You might not want to add everything I say, because sometimes you might say things at the wrong time. Be careful, I’m sort of hard to deal with,” John admitted. 

Dorian sat down on the sofa and said, “This is a very comfortable sofa.”

“Oh my God, are we going to talk about the sofa?” John started laughing and then he sat next to Dorian and pulled him into a nice manly hug. He didn’t want to scare him off the first time he tried something. 

“John, will you kiss me? I have always wanted to know what a kiss felt like,” Dorian asked. 

John leaned in and kissed Dorian, softly on the lips and asked, “Well what did you think?”

“I think I better have some more to judge it by,” Dorian answered, but he was serious, even if it made John laugh. 

They kissed for quite some time and finally Dorian pulled back and said, “Okay, this is enough for tonight. I want us to be partners, friends and more, but I don’t know that we’re friends yet.”

“I don’t kiss just anyone, Dorian. Only my very good friends,” John said as he winked at his soon to be lover. 

“Do you have something in your eye, John?” 

John almost fell off the sofa laughing his ass off. “That was a wink. It means there are many great things to follow. Would you like to find out about some of them?”

“Do we wink at each other at work?” Dorian asked. 

John looked horrified. “Never. Work is for work alone.”

“Understood, it’s added to my thoughts already. Yes, I would like to practice some kissing and some other things. So, we are friends?” 

“Yeah, Dorian, we’re friends. I liked you since the first time you smarted off to me. Not just anyone does that, or do I allow doing that. But, I found it somewhat sexy.”

“What shall we do now, John?”

“We’ll have dinner, talk and then relax in each others arms. The rest can all come later, can’t it?” John asked. 

“Yes, we have a lot of time,” Dorian said. 

The end


End file.
